


You can always come to me

by Kalisca



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16th prompt for my 30 Kisses Challenge: Song. </p><p>Vincent cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It was slow at first, but soon Vincent couldn't hide his hunger for the other's body anymore. He wrapt an arm around the blond's waist to bring him flush against his chest. Cloud groaned, fingers pressing hard on his shoulders. Tongues and teeth met, clashed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can always come to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 16th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.
> 
> The word was song (The complete list is available on my profile page).
> 
> This is a true PwP like I didn't write for a while. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, either on here or on my [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Steady footsteps echoed through the half-filled bar; wooden floor cracked under golden boots, a red cape brushing it. People were chattering around their booze, happy to be still alive after yet another hard day, the old jukebox playing a popular  **song.**

Crimson eyes scanned the place. ignoring the glances thrown in his direction. He made his way to the bar counter. Tifa was tending to it, serving a patron with a smile on her lips. Vincent sat on a bar stool and waited for her to notice him.

"Hi Vincent," she said above the ambient noise.

"Hey Tifa. I'm here to see Cloud. Is he upstairs?"

She smiled, a knowing spark in her hazelnut eyes.

"He is. Go ahead."

He nodded at her and walked up the stairs. The sounds were muffled in the hall. Vincent knocked on Cloud's room door. After a short moment, it opened slightly. Sky blue eyes became visible through the crack before Cloud fully opened the door. He motioned for him to enter. Vincent realized he was only wearing a black t-shirt with sweater pants, visibly getting ready to go to sleep.

"Am I coming to a bad time?" He asked, even as his eyes were tracing the blond's chest under his tight top.

"Not at all." Cloud smiled. "You're always welcome here. Was there something you wanted?"

He merely raised a pale eyebrow when Vincent removed his cape. He threw it on the bed.

"Yes, there is."

He began to unclasp his leather shirt, eyes focused on Cloud's, and the latter chuckled.

"No foreplay tonight, I see. What happened?" In one movement, his own t-shirt was removed, discarded on the floor.

"Shinra happened. He came in with his Turks during a meeting, unexpected. Reeve didn't like his sudden appearance at all, especially with the way he seemed to think he owned the place."

"So you had to endure them for one hour bicker like an old couple? No wonder you can't wait to get in my pants."

Cloud appreciated Vincent's narrow waist and hips while the other was struggling with his pants. He already was naked and ready. He turned off the ceiling light so only the bedside one was on, giving them a more intimate atmosphere.

"Come here," said Vincent, and Cloud walked up to him until there was not even an inch separating them. He had to raised up his face to look into his red eyes. Vincent cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It was slow at first, but soon Vincent couldn't hide his hunger for the other's body anymore. He warped an arm around the blond's waist to bring him flush against his chest. Cloud groaned, fingers pressing hard on Vincent's shoulders. Tongues and teeth met, clashed together.

Vincent pushed Cloud on the bed, straddling his hips. He leaned down to kiss and lick the side of his neck. The blond turned his head to give him more access.

"What about you day?" The older one mumbled. One of his hands was stroking his side.

Cloud shifted and brought Vincent closer, his cock trapped under him.

"It went well. An annoying client, but the pay was good."

Vincent hummed, and the vibrations against Cloud's heated skin made him shiver.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me raw, but now you're just being a tease," he whined.

Grinning, the other man returned to his lips to kiss him hungrily before grasping his chin.

"Fine then, get on your knees," he said before moving beside him.

Cloud's dick twitched at the command and he obeyed while Vincent stretched over the beside to get the lube and condom. He made sure to arch his back, peeping behind his shoulder with a smirk.

Vincent spread his ass cheeks to gently probe a lubed finger against his entrance, and Cloud gasped at its coldness. As it entered him, he groaned, forced himself not to move. His cock was so hard at this point, pre-cum leaking on the bed sheets. He watched Vincent through hazy eyes as the gunman prepared him thoughtfully. He wasn't the smallest man and always wanted to be sure Cloud was in no pain... unless he wanted to.

"Goddamnit Vincent, I'm ready." To prove it, he pressed his his ass against Vincent, moaning when he felt his hardness.

Vincent didnt't take any more time before pressing inside, deeper and deeper until he was fully in Cloud. His ass twitched around him, and he groaned. He grasped his hips already slick with sweat.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a husky voice, laced with pleasure.

"Yeah... Jerk me off and it'll get easier," Cloud replied.

Vincent leaned down on him, chest against his back, and slid his hand under the blond to warp it around his cock. His fingers were calloused, a bit rough, everything Cloud liked. Soon he was ready to move and rotated his hips. Vincent understood and went almost all the way out of him before slamming back inside. They both moaned, Cloud's fingers grasping tightly the sheets. Vincent's breath was tickling the back of his neck. He sometimes would lay chaste kisses on it as he fucked him good, and Cloud could simply take it all, not that he minded. At one point, he supported himself on one arm so he could palm himself, but Vincent quickly wanted to change of position after that.

"Turn around, I want to see your face."

Cloud felt a pang inside of him as Vincent was readjusting his limbs, putting his legs around his waist, but maybe it was because he had promptly rammed back in him without notice. He moaned. His hands raked his pale but powerful chest, blue eyes on crimson eyes, and Vincent leaned down to place open-mouthed kisses on his full lips. He took care of Cloud's cock again, stroking it in time with his hips meeting Cloud's, and it was bliss.

Cloud quickly came after that, and he laid spent, brushing black hair strands out of his face as Vincent was nearing his own completion. He finally grunted, body frozen, and Cloud watched in fascination.

Vincent let himself fall beside him, breathing hard. Cloud chuckled. The other let him enjoy his after glow while he went in the bathroom to clean himself. He came back and did the same for the delivery man. Cloud's smile was lazy, content, when they snuggled in the bed.

"I'll have to work with Shinra for a time," Vincent finally said.

Cloud paused his hand in his hair, sensing the displeasure in the other's voice.

"That sucks. Did you have anything in the saying?" He asked while resuming his strokes through his silky black hair.

"No. Reeve agreed to it. He said I was the only one who wouldn't want to kill him. I'm not sure about that, to be honest."

"You'll do just fine. You can always come to me, if you ever need to release some tension." Cloud was half joking, but Vincent saw fondness in his eyes. He had a small smile, his arm tightening on his waist. He met his lips in a lingering kiss, full of emotions neither of them were about to let out.

"Thank you."

**The end**


End file.
